1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a display applying low color shift (LCS) technology and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD), having the advantages of small volume, light weight and low radiation, has been widely used in various fields of application. In general, a liquid crystal display includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel determines the transmission of each pixel in response to a display data voltage applied thereon. The backlight module uniformly projects a back light to the LCD panel. Thus, the liquid crystal display may correspondingly display the display data.
Since the voltage-transmission curve of each pixel varies with the user's viewing angle (relative to the display surface of the liquid crystal display), color shift arises accordingly. In terms of the existing charge sharing low color shift (LCS), corresponding display areas of different scan lines of the liquid crystal display have different brightness levels, hence resulting in band mura. Therefore, how to provide an LCS liquid crystal display capable of effectively reducing the band mura effect and a driving method has become a prominent task for the industries.